Like an audio device, a driver information system typically has multiple illuminated displays. In particular, in darkness, these illuminated displays may reflect in the windshield. These reflections are undesirable, since they may obstruct the view of the driver, which could result in a hazard to the street traffic in particular when driving in darkness. A motor vehicle with display device is known from the publication DE 10 2005 051 965 A1. In this display device, a background illumination has an extensive optical fiber body arranged on the rear side of the display screen, into which the illuminants couple light. For this purpose, the side of the optical fiber body facing toward the rear side of the display screen has a microstructure, which is oriented in such a manner that light provided for the background illumination of the display does not have any component in the direction of the windshield of the motor vehicle. In order to achieve this, a complex angled structure is arranged on the top side of the extensive optical fiber body, which is connected with high manufacturing costs, in particular because this prism-like microstructure must have exact reflection angles, so as not to emit any component of the light in the direction toward the windshield.
In addition, the rear side of the optical fiber body must also either be arranged at an acute angle to a reflector of the display device or the reflector must be structured corresponding to a Fresnel film. These structural measures of an extensive optical fiber body both on its front side and also of the reflector on its rear side cause substantial tool costs of the optical fiber or the reflector and increase the overall costs of this display device.
Therefore, at least one object is to provide a simple and cost-effective possibility for suppressing reflections of an illuminated display of a driver information system on the windshield. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.